


Contest

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [35]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's POV, just before going onstage with the boys for X-Factor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contest

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb, I literally didn't even bother editing it...

Blackness surrounding, I took three steadying breaths. In, out, in, out, in, out. It did nothing to ease the panic that I could feel creeping into my bloodstream. 

A faint light coming from the stage, just ahead of me, was all I could see, but I didn't know if I wanted to, because once I stepped into that light, everything would be new. So many bright colors, so many screams, so many blinding lights, so many threatening cameras, so many judging faces. 

That was the worst of all, looking into the audience and seeing the remaining skeptics, just waiting for us to mess up, itching for their chance to bash us. And the judges, the ones who virtually held our entire future in their hands, sitting there with expectant smiles because we are their babies, their golden   
ticket to show the world, "look what we have on X-Factor". That's too much pressure for at least this teenage boy. 

When I really think about it, I think I'd rather the total darkness of backstage, no sight, no sound, only the feeling of a sweaty hand in mine, Louis', no, Liam's?

"You're thinking too hard, Zee." So it's Liam's then. "Just go and do it. Like we always do."

I nod and its time to go and face the color, no longer able to hide in the blackness. The five of us walk out together and it's blinding. My nerves startup again, my ears are ringing. Then Liam sings and everything else disappears because now I'm just a boy with a dream, a dream of music, and it's so close I can practically feel it. My fears are pushed aside for now because there's a contest to be won. It's time to embrace the light.


End file.
